I'm There For You!
by Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot
Summary: DMHG! Hermione graduated from Hogwarts months ago, but on the Day of Graduation Draco left her with a parting gift! An unexpected kiss! Find out who sent Hermione to the Concert and exactly how Draco plans to win back Hermione's heart.
1. The Concert & Unforgettable Graduation

_Disclaimer: Her majesty Joanne K. Rowlings is the smarts behind the characters! I only made up the horrible stuff you don't recognize._

_Hi! i hope you like this, even if no one does im gonna keep writing because in this story i have made hermione feel things i've felt, so it will always have sentimental value. well anyways on with the story_

_Review!_

* * *

"**_Hermione, I.....I....I lo..... I'm there for you," he whispered into her ear._**

_**She wanted to answer him, but the kiss had fried her brain. She had never thought anything could feel better than success.**_

**_But this stranger, gave her an invigorating sensation, one she didn't want to get rid of._**

_**Slowly, the boy engaged her mouth once again. And the feeling pulsated through her body, but this time was different, this time, she kissed back.**_

_**They both pulled away. It was like one billion volts of electricity had struck them.**_

"_**I just....."**_

oo0oo

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Hermione slowly raised her eyelids. Instantly the white décor of Hermione's house blinded her, and forcing her to completely forget the dream she just experienced. Hermione was starting to get used to owning a house; she loved the power. Hermione could make it look any way she wanted to.

It was currently immaculate. Everything was white. She liked it that way; it was pure and made her feel unstained.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Hermione eyes were now fully adjusted to the intense, warm light entering her bedroom through the closed windows. She reluctantly shoved off her soft down comforter, and rubbed her face while sleepily walking towards the window to let in the owl interrupting her peaceful morning.

She didn't recognize the owl, and assumed it was from the Ministry of Magic, giving her news about her next target. She opened the window. Swiftly, the owl flew into her bedroom and landed silently on the table.

Hermione yawned and took the large envelope off of the admirable bird's thin legs.

No sooner had she removed the letter than the owl took off, and gracefully swooped out of the window.

With the letter in hand, Hermione gratefully plopped back into her snug bed. She closed her chocolate almonds for a moment, not sure if she was ready to awaken.

But as curiosity killed the cat, Hermione couldn't resist opening it.

Hermione intently looked at the strange letter. _It most definitely is not from the Ministry of Magic._

She marveled at the shiny black ink, and unhurriedly started opening the thick covering.

Hermione pulled out the contents of the envelope, and as she did, a small piece of paper fell out of the slip of parchment. But Hermione paid no attention at the moment. She was too interested in who it could be from.

_To Miss Hermione Granger:_

_Please accept the following ticket to a Muggle band concert. It is next week Friday, in London. The band is named The Calling. We hope you are enjoying your vacation, and wish to see you soon._

_Enjoy,_

_Joy Neus_

_Ministry of Magic, Benefits_

"Okay," the Gryffindor Golden Girl expressed aloud, "nothing else has ever arrived like that before. And who is Joy Neus? I've never heard of her before; must be new."

She soon dismissed the thought, and started inspecting the ticket.

"Wow! A backstage pass!" Hermione was ecstatic. She smiled to herself as she reached over and carefully placed the envelope and backstage pass on her night table.

Hermione laughed quietly aloud, and soon fell asleep. The smile hadn't even left her face yet.

o-o0o-o

Later that day, twelve o'clock to be precise,

Hermione woke up to stay up this time.

She contently climbed out of bed, thoughts of the upcoming concert playing through her head.

Hermione turned the extravagant handle on her shower faucet almost to hot.

That was her favorite temperature. Some would think it was too much. But Hermione loved the feeling overly hot water felt on her skin.

Hermione watched the steam dancing above the shower as she removed her silky nightdress and climbed in.

She needed something to think about other than the concert. Hermione was too excited, she would make herself feel anxious if she thought about it.

As Hermione lathered her thick hair, she raked her brain for something to contemplate.

Unfortunately for Hermione, her mind reverted back to what she often found herself thinking about.

_The unexpected kiss! What did it mean?_

"Why would he do such a thing? And on Graduation day! I mean come on!" She spoke to the unanswering bottle of shampoo.

Hermione immediately realized what she was doing, carefully set down the bottle, and continued her thoughts in her mind.

_Argh! Why would he do that to me? I hated him, he hated me! It worked! And now, he....Argh....and then...argh! He kissed me! Ugh!... And then, that scumbag, walks out of my life, never to be seen again! _

_But, what did he mean by I'm there for you? Oh, the irony! Where are you now? Where are you while I silently go crazy?!!!_

Hermione had absent-mindedly started strangling her bottle of conditioner.

What was a girl to do? Her arch-nemesis had professed his love for her, seriously, and then traipsed out of her life forever!!! Never to call her, write her, or see her! At all!

Hermione squeezed some of her extra-strength conditioner onto her soft hands, and smoothed it over her drenched hair. With a comb, she detangled it. This was her new method of handling her hair. Good bye Sleeky's crap! Hermione found this way allowed her hair to fall in soft waves and wasn't greasy.

After thoroughly rinsing her hair off, she returned the knob to the off position, and climbed out of the shower, as she wrapped a warm fluffy green towel over her wet, shivering body.

Hermione quickly ran to her closet, and changed into some fresh clothes. Today she was sporting a comfortable pair of denim jeans, a navy blue spaghetti-strap tank-top, cute white tennis shoes, and a small amount of make-up, including, mahogany eye-liner, black mascara, ivory eye-shadow, and some clear shiny lip-gloss.

Hermione leisurely walked over to her full-body mirror. While she examined her apparel, Hermione made sure to fully blend her eye-shadow.

She gave herself a quick smile and skipped back into her pure bedroom. Hermione rested on the edge of her bed. While the Hogwarts graduate rubbed her hand on her soft comforter, she watched the translucent curtains dance as they billowed in and out of her bright, open window.

A peculiar noise met Hermione's ears. Her stomach did not want to be ignored.

It was now 12:50 and Hermione was starving. She wasn't really in the mood for at-home-food.

So, Hermione draped a light blue, lucid cloak over her silky-smooth shoulders and left through her grand, front door, only after magically locking it of course.

Hermione listened to the rustling of the tree branches as she walked to her favorite relaxation place, Leviosa Café.

When Hermione reached the café, and stepped over the threshold, she was immediately greeted by the delicious scent of chocolate.

It warmed every part of her body. She enjoyed it, never believing she would be cold again.

"Hello, Hermione!" The owner welcomed her while he walked over to her usual booth to take her order. "What will it be today?"

"Hmm...," Hermione was very indecisive today. "Well....I think... I'll have a double amaretto hot chocolate, whipped cream on the top, and one slice of chicken potpie."

"Excellent choice! I'll get right on it!"

Hermione smiled to herself as John walked away with her order. He was so polite. She admired that. She watched his black curly head until it turned the corner and was no longer visible.

Hermione came here so often, John always made sure her little table in the corner was ready for her.

A minute's worth later, John reappeared with her meal, and carefully set it in front of her. He beamed as she took a small sip of the steaming hot chocolate.

"Mmmm.... It's perfect," Hermione commented, hoping she was hiding the fact that it was steaming, and had just finished horribly burning her tongue.

Hermione licked the whipped cream off her lips as John left to serve someone else.

John always watched a customer until they approved of their meal. Each time Hermione obtained a sip of the scalding hot chocolate just so he wouldn't stand there and scrutinize her. It made her uneasy.

Hermione consumed a bite of her potpie. The flaky crust and creamy filling satisfied her taste buds and not to mention her stomach.

The Hogwarts Valedictorian left there twenty minutes later and a few galleons lighter. Now that her stomach was content, Hermione decided to search every store for the perfect outfit for the upcoming concert.

Usually she wouldn't care, but she hadn't been to a concert since the summer before her sixth year.

Hermione stepped into a store called Niostell. The clothes' store smelt of cheap perfume and immediately Hermione left, she hated the crummy stores with the cool names.

As Hermione continued her way down the sidewalk, the sun's heat compromised the cool zephyr now blowing on her.

The Next store she went to, Tres Belle, had very fancy clothes.

Hermione saw stunning dresses, including a blood-red, strapless, floor length ball gown, that had rhinestones flecked all over it. At the top of the dress, the stones were closer together, but nearing the floor they were spread out, reminding Hermione of the starry night sky. Hermione lifted up the top layer of the dress, it was scratchy, but underneath were many folds of smooth material.

Unbeknownst to Hermione, someone across the street was watching her marvel at the gorgeous dress. It brought a small smile to the stranger's face.

Hermione was petting the gown when she saw the saleslady glaring at her. She took this as overstaying her welcome, and left.

Finally, at the end of the street, she found a small suitable shop, Rocol. It had so many colorful and alluring clothes. Hermione picked up three different tops and two pairs of cute jeans as she made her way to the fitting rooms.

She tried on the first top, _too boring_.

Hermione then tried on the second, _too flamboyant_.

Hermione tried on the third, _No way! I look like a circus clown._

Grumpily, the Hogwarts graduate started on the jeans.

The first pair Hermione felt didn't suit her personality.

But the second pair, tres chic! The low-rise flares were a worn out denim color. They had writing in a couple of places, like on the right pant leg above the knee, the bottom of the left, up by the front pockets, and the right back pocket. Hermione loved how the style complemented her every curve.

After changing into the jeans she had arrived in, Hermione set off to find a "worthy" top. She took in the whole store; only one shirt, on the clearance rack, caught her eye.

It wasn't something Hermione would especially like; in other words, it didn't look good on the hanger.

But when she walked back through the aromatic store, to the dressing room, and tried on the average-looking chemise, Hermione found it worth her while.

The magnificent top was tight, black, and made for Hermione. The see-through sleeves made her shoulders look even more slender and attractive than usual. Right below the v-neck, in the middle of the shirt, there was a red glittery accent in the shape of a dragon.

Hermione carefully changed out of her precious shirt, and with the jeans as well, went to check out.

"Is that all Miss?" The curious salesclerk's golden orbs eyed her chocolate swirled beauties.

"Yes," Hermione replied to the teenage witch with a smile.

After Hermione paid the girl, she took the scenic route back to her charming little house on Namara lane.

As she drew closer to her home, Hermione observed someone familiar on her porch.

Finally, she reached her door. After Hermione climbed the two steps leading to her deck she looked into the faces of the newly weds.

"Hello Hermione," Ron and Luna smiled at her, their hands linked.

"Back from the honeymoon I see," Hermione commented, while using her thin wand to open the entrance to her house.

"Yep!" Luna was beaming as she tightly wrapped her short arms around Ron's lanky ones.

"Will you come in?" Hermione politely invited.

"Actually," Ron began, "We just came to say thank you for the telliewison."

Hermione giggled, "Ron, it's television."

"Either way," he cut in, "we have to be on our way, because we still need to thank Neville and Ginny, our parents, Harry..."

"Ron, I think she gets it." Luna poked him in the stomach.

"Fine," he sneered, rolling his eyes.

Ron never was much of an actor, and sure enough a second later a grin was sprouting on his face.

"You're full of dragon sh..." Luna started saying, but Hermione starting laughing too loud to hear Luna finish the sentence. You had to admit it they made a cute couple.

"Well, we're off." Was Ron's parting phrase.

"Good bye!" Hermione shouted to an empty street, for Ron and Luna had just disapparated hand in hand. They were so right for each other.

It was now 5:00 and Hermione was ready for dinner. Except this time she just ate at her cozy, little house.

That night, she crawled into her comfortable queen-sized bed after changing into a pair of warm flannel pants and a white tank-top.

As she drifted off into slumber land, Graduation swarmed through her head.

_Hermione was ecstatic. She was Valedictorian of her year, beating even Malfoy._

_She was whistling the tune to her happy song._

_As she turned the corner, someone grabbed her around her waist. Taken completely by surprise, Hermione ended up on the floor of the corridor._

_The villain's arms were still around her waist._

_Hermione didn't have time to look to see who it was before she was pulled into an intense and satisfying kiss._

_Hermione did not kiss back, but pulled away as quickly as possible._

_Hermione looked up into the emotional icy orbs of the one and only Draco Malfoy._

"_What do you think you are doing?" she shouted, trying to keep her voice down._

"_Hermione, I.....I." Draco had tried to explain something but stopped._

"_Don't you dare think that just because you changed sides, and your father died makes it okay for you to kiss me!"_

"_Hermione...I.....I" He stopped again._

"_What Draco?" Hermione screamed._

"_Hermione...I...wait! You just called me Draco!" Draco exclaimed._

_Hermione threw her hands over her wide open mouth. Her secret was out. Inside she was dying to believe that because Draco had changed sides and because Lucius had died, that it was okay for her to be with her dream boy._

_He tricked her into allowing his warm pink lips to caress her own._

_But again, Hermione forced herself to deny her feelings and pulled back in the name of logistics._

"_Hermione.......what did you feel?" The diamond eyed dragon questioned._

"_I didn't feel anything!" She harshly replied._

"_I know you felt something. I felt it too! Hermione, do you love me?" Draco had the most curious expression on his face. The kind that said if the answer is no just don't tell me_

_Silent and painful tears started erupting from Hermione's chocolate pools. She just couldn't face him. She couldn't tell him she didn't love him. She couldn't lie, not to him, not to herself. So, Hermione just sat there on the cold, hard floor bawling into her open hands._

_**How could a day so full of promise and happiness turn out to be the day of truth?**_

"_I just....I just...." She tried to justify between tears._

"_Shh...... I shouldn't have done this. It's just. After my father died, well, I guess you could say my hunk of ice, melted and gave way to a heart. I started feeling new things, regret, sorrow, guilt, happiness, humor, and what I think is love. But I only feel the last thing around you. I didn't know how to handle this, but when I heard you coming, my impulsive side took over and I just couldn't resist. I'm sorry, I thought you felt the same way."_

"_Draco," she started, as he used his handkerchief to wipe her tears. Hermione now had a puddle in her palms._

"_Hermione, do you love me?"_

_**What can I do? I want to be with him, but this just isn't the right time, the right place.**_

"_I......I......I just don't know what to do! I need someone to help, I can't do this alone!" she sobbed._

_But the next thing Draco said made Hermione momentarily forget this thought, and embrace him and his newfound soul._

"_Hermione, I.....I....I lo..... I'm there for you," he whispered into her ear._

_Draco didn't want her to not want to be with him, so he kissed her once more, knowing that it could very well be the last time he kissed her or saw her._

"_Do you think you could ever love me?" His pale blue spheres were the saddest eyes she had ever seen._

_Hermione wanted to answer him, but the kiss had fried her brain. She had never thought anything could feel better than success._

_But this stranger, gave her an invigorating sensation, one she didn't want to get rid of._

_Slowly, the boy engaged her mouth once again. And the feeling pulsated through her body, but this time was different, this time, she kissed back._

_They both pulled away. It was like one billion volts of electricity had struck them._

"_I just....I don't want to say no! I want to make you happy! But if I say yes, I might be sacrificing myself."_

She didn't want to have had to make the decision, it crushed her. Hermione drifted tearfully off to sleep with hot, salty water streaming from her eyes.

* * *

_Okay just review it doesn't take long you can write anything! like.......um....or whatever or you are crazy or i like fish, anything!_

_-melyssa (Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot)_


	2. Boring To Come

_I wrote this a long time ago...sorry if it doesn't make sense!_

_Disclaimer: For one second the thought occurred to me that I owned Harry Potter...but then I opened my and saw the moon was pink!_

* * *

Chapter Two: Boring Days To Come

* * *

"Oh chin up Hermione! It's only five days away! I think you can hold your Bloody dragons until then!" 

"Oh Merlin," Hermione began exasperated, "There I go talking to my self again!"

"Well that's just bloody great!"

Gryffindor's Golden Girl reluctantly crawled out of her comfortable bed. She floated over her fluffy white carpet, and pattered her way across the cold tile floor of her large, regal bathroom. She placed a delicate hand on one of the many knobs, which controlled her whirl-pool.

It was quite similar to the one in the Prefects' Bathroom at Hogwarts, only Hermione's was considerably smaller, and didn't have as many peculiar bubbles and scents.

Hermione turned the handle with the ruby on it, instantaneously the warm water began to gush out of the shiny golden faucet.

Now came the hard part….bubbles…no bubbles….rose oil…lilac oil…?

This would probably be the hardest decision she would have to make all day.

In the end however, Hermione's bony hand, taking control of the situation, chose Prisma Powder.

The bathroom was every bit as white as her bedroom. It had a vanity, a shower, and the great tub she was about to hop into. There were a few sheer-curtained windows, and directly above the tub was a sky-light, which at the moment illuminating the miniature pool's water.

After yanking her flannel pants and white tank-top off of her slim body, Hermione gradually eased herself into the sun-drenched liquid. She gently closed the lids over her emotional, liquefied bronze rings, and let herself float in the prismatic water.

The skylight above her hit the cushy crystals, illuminating them from every direction, forcing tiny rainbows to dance jovially upon the walls, and gracefully on the surface of the water.

Slowly, Hermione allowed her gold-flecked spheres to open. She admired the how the powdered prisms masked her immaculate bathroom in astounding colors. From rose red, to peaceful violet, the colors ornamented everything they came in contact with.

The golden-eyed lion's mind drifted off to the dream she had experienced the previous night. She often found herself dreaming of that moment, it seemed vital to the flow of her life. His platinum hair affected her in every way, even what kind of jewelry she wore. It always had to be platinum. Platinum the stone had to ravish the expensive metal.

The stone always ended up being Lapis Lazuli, much to her surprise. But, that is what she thought of Draco lately, the stone appeared dark gray and of no value while in shadows, when it was seen in the light though, its perfect shade of medium blue flowed like waves as small gold-colored fragments twisted and turned, gleaming mischievously like a magnificently large school of tiny fish shining in the sunlight.

She had never seen a more beautiful stone.

Hermione often found herself thinking metaphorically when she marveled at the precious stone.

Draco, the stone, concealed in the dark, seemed worthless, monotonous, boring. But, when bathed in the light, or rather truth in Draco's case, anyone could see the treasures that lay in his soul and heart, like the stone's golden streaks.

Why wouldn't she allow herself to confide her troubles in any witch or wizard on the face of the responsible earth? Why couldn't she be honest towards others about how she felt?

"They just wouldn't understand."

Most importantly, why couldn't she accept it herself?

Loving Draco meant throwing out everything she had ever believed in...And who cares right?

To Hermione though, the world was defined through books and history...facts...she couldn't cast them away though.

It was all she had left.

The graduate squeezed her delicate eye-lids shut as she felt the fluid sadness well up in the bottom of her being and seep out through the windows-to-the-soul that were her eyes.

Hermione took in a deep breath as she let all the depressing thoughts she owned drip off of her. She resolved to wondering about the concert once more, instead of the band of tortorous thoughts which usually followed her mind.

How exciting it would be to finally relax and dance crazily in a hall filled with unknown muggles.

The well-trained Auror reluctantly climbed out of her magical tub. She examined her prune-like fingers as she reached for a warm dry towel.

Hermione closed her eyes, and allowed herself to get caught up in the softness of the towel. When she wrapped it around her body the sensation penetrated her skin, warming the deepest part her being.

She energetically bounced over to the spotless, clear, glass window. She gazed into the vivid sun, and indulged in the rich blueness of the dome which surrounded it.

Hermione wanted to live like this forever, young, free, and full of hopes and dreams.

Halfheartedly, the Gryffindor girl trudged into her gigantic closet.

For the last time that morning, she allowed her glimmering eyes to drift shut. When she closed her startling spheres, it felt like flying one-thousand miles away, no more troubles.

* * *

_I actually wasn't going to continue this story, because I lost interest after someone flamed me (which I deleted)...but I'm back, and you can't get rid of me this time! muah-hahaha_

_**FallenMystery: **You could very well be the reason I am continuing this fic...I don't really write AU so when I planned out the story I was having so much fun, because its all based on one song. Thank you so much for reading! And I hope you enjoy this one...even though it is considerably shorter. (P.S. I love your fic...update!)_

_**Tinkbelle: **Thanks! I'm not sure if I'll continue after this chapter...and I don't know if you will read this because it has been so long...but if I'm motivated...motivationreviews...I will continue no questions asked! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_**jesska-14:** Not you again! just kidding you are so sweet...and apparently really like my DrHe fics...which is weird because I have yet to complete one of them... I'm soooooooooo sorry! this one is way shorter...but I wrote it a really long time ago, and I tried to add more today...but...i don't know if it worked! I hope you liked this chapter...and you always bring a smile to my face when you review! (hint hint)_

_**Prongsie-Jamesie: **Sis...thank you for the note...haven't written this in so long...but don't bother re-reading the first chapter...too long! I LOVE YOU JAMES!_

_**Yokai Cesia and Chi: **I am so angry there were mistakes left...I re-read it like 5 times... and twice it was out loud...oh well. Thanks for telling me! I don't know if you will read this chapter...because it has been so long since I wrote the last one...but I'm hoping this one is more up to standards in the proof-reading dept. Of course now that I have said that it will be worse than before...ugh! Hope you had fun reading this chapter!_

_**slyswn28: **I'm a sucker for DrHe too...even though I know they won't be together...J.K. said so herself... HEY! we should use a memory charm on her! make her forget Hermione and Draco weren't going to be together...muah-hahaha...but if someone sees us... you can create a distraction while I escape...mweee!_

_**Remusly-Moony: **Moony! I did read this to you! ugh! hope you liked it! giggles profusely and somewhere in the back of mind hears you yell 'Sirius!'_

_Pranks Are So Siriusly Padfoot_


End file.
